codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Homeland Security
Prologue The Russian invasion of the U.S. left America crippled and destroyed. The Russian Federation was happy,Strong, United. The Russian people cheered on as their forces swept over America, East to West. Washington District of Columbia, Or D.C., The capitol of the U.S. was re-taken by the brave American Forces. Though that had a glipse of hope on the American people, That was only a small fraction of what the Russians have already captured. No other country had taken action, Russia had more nuclear missiles then told...Over 20,000 WMD's were ready to launch at any country. The whole world was under the clouds...of the Russian Federation. This is the story of brave soldiers, who battled the Red Hammer in the most gruesome situiations... This is the story of many Special Forces that were in a top secret force under the command of Homeland Security...This IS their story. Second LT. John "BravoAlphaSix" Mishnick 1st SFOD-D SSGT. Casey "Iron Woman" Kennedy 1st SFOD-D CPL. Peter "Smart-ass" Morgan U.S. Army Rangers CPL. Cooper "Big Pack, No fair" Baker U.S. U.S. Army Rangers Gunnery SGT. Jack Griggs U.S. Marines PFC. Mark "Don't deny it" Lesly U.S. Army Marines Bethesda, Maryland. CPL. Perter "Smart-ass" Morgan "MORGAN!!! Move up! We're the last guys here!" A Ranger yelled. Morgan looked to his right, His Lieutenant calling for him. He got up and sprinting, Sliding to finish it off. "Now what, Sir? All the Helis are flying down like a third 9-11!" Morgan yelled over the various explosions and richchets near the the. "I really don't know, Fall back to the park, We'll get some cover over there, Maybe the advantage if suprise!" LT. Marks explained. "Roger, Sir, GO!" Morgan yelled. He lifted his piece, Firing at converging Russians. "Forget them, I got you covered, Get your butt over here!" Morgan threw a smoke grenade and ran. We got to the park, Lot's of trees and little baby playgrounds to hide in. "Morgan, Cover me, I need your helmet." Marks whispered. I gave him my MICH hemlet, Picking up another from a fallen friend. "What are you gonna do?" I asked, Still whispering. "Got a pack of C4, Blow these bastards back to the coast line." He whispered, Placing the helmet near a inside a slide, A big slide really, One that a confident man can think a few guys can hide in. "Lieutenant, Over here?" I asked as I pointed near a small, But concealed ditch. "Bingo, Morgan, Nice spot." He replied. We ran into the ditch, Our weapons spread out. Soon we heard a voice. "Они должны быть там." "I think that means "They must be there" in Russian, Took Russian in college. Guess it's worth it." Marks said. Soon enough, What seemed like Russian Spetsnaz entered the park. They made their movements to the slide. "Ах, Его только шлем... ЖДИТЕ!". The C4 blew, Decimating the operators, Blowing the slide in bits, Burning plastic acted as shrapnel and damaged the others. "Не упустите американцев! Они любят скрываться как трусы прежде, чем они убивают!" A discouraged voice said. "Finish'em?" I whispered. He shook his head while pulling out a detonator. "Put another one near the side walk." He whispered. He squeezed the trigger. The explosion had to take all of them out, We heard a "bomb whistle"...A large part of the cement came down, Crushing a Spetsnaz operator. It probably crushed all from the bones from the bottom Lumbar Vertebrae to the upper Lumber Vertabrae, Crushed a few ribs, Broke the Pelvis. Ouch. Marks tapped me and we ran, Not knowing what was on the other side of the park. Fort Bragg, North Carolina Second Lieutenant John "BravoAlphaSix" Mishnick "Get your ass onto All American, Head north to Longstreet, Turn on your first right, A long way down you'll find longstreet church. There will be friendly forces there, Ok, Madam?" I explained to the half-crazy woman. "Uhh...Yes...Yes, Yes." "Ok, Go!" I said. She ran to her hybrid, Started the engine, and rushed off. "Sir, We better get ready!" My colleague said...Calmly, Actually. We were equipped and ready, But hell, That doesn't matter if we don't know where they're coming. I ran on top of an Humvee, Small masses of armed soldiers moving about. "Everybody! Cover all sides! These Russian bastards are making a mad mistake. We have the best special forces in this very base, And some damn Russians with their AKs are going to stop us? NO!" I yelled over the croud. A long cheer came afterwards, But we had no time. "They're coming in from Normany road, Truck sizes, Get those Anti Tank guns!" One of our runners yelled. We all had our jobs, We all knowed what to do. "Поднимитесь! Американцы прикреплены! Поднимитесь с BTRs!", A Russian voice said, I was at least 20 yards from Normandy road. I was up front, We, As in the special forces stationed at the base, made our lines, The 16th Military Police Brigade, 18th Fires Brigade, 95th Civil Affairs Brigade, and so so, Were treating people...Just doing their jobs. We on the other hand were fighting a massive force of bastards who will die for their country. "Nichols! Open up with the M134!" I yelled over the bang and boom of the fight. "Roger!" He replied. He ducked and brought up a mount while he got up, He ducked again, This time bringing out the M134. "Those BTRs, Nichols, The BTRs!" I ordered. He nodded. He put in a belt, And started spinning the M134. "Американец на оружии минуты! Предназначайтесь для него, Товарищ!, "NICHOLS, GET DOWN-!" A bullet ripped through his skull, In from the Frontal bone of his skull, And out Parietal. "Some on get on the M134!" A airbourne trooper yelled. "Fuck it, I got it!" I replied. I ran, Dodging rounds, Jumping over sand bags. I slid to the Mini-gun, Spinning it while keeping my head down. I looked up and spotted a firing BTR, I aimed onto it's front. I squeezed the triggers, Sending a hail of steel into the BTR. It blew up in no time, I then kept firing moving the gun to my right. I continued firing for at least 30 seconds, Untill the loud, Disturbing, and morale-dropping sound stopped. "M134s out! Suppresive fire! We got Marines moving up from All American on our west! Wait until then!" A Radio equiped airbourne soldier yelled. I checked my ACR, Good. "T-90s! T-90s moving up on our east" 1st SFOD-D operator screamed. A Heavy soldier moved to my position, Lots of ammo with him. I peered up, In time to see the T-90s roll up onto the grass. "This 2-9, We're from the 169th Fighter Wing, We heard you guys need some help." A pilot said in the comms. "This is BravoAlphaSix, Enemy heavy armour, Ahead of out position, Over!" I yelled. "Uhh, Copy that. We're coming back around." The pilot said. "Fox 3, Fox 3, Coming in fast." The Block 52 Fighting Falcons sweeped behind us, Raced up, and let four AT missiles make their marks on the tanks. "Nice one, 2-9, Nice hit, Send another four, BTRs moving up!" I commanded. "Roger, Eagle Six, Come around an I'll follow you." The pilot said. Austin, Texas "Move up to Spicewood Elementery," SGT. Griggs whispered,"Lesly, Your up." I crawled my way around, Taking the backyards of the nice looking "school homes". I took cover from pillar to fence, Repeat. I held my MP5MM steadly as I checked all corners. I looked around the fence, two Russian baddies taking a smoke. I signalled my hand in various motions back to my team, signalling 2 tangos, armed and dangerous. Griggs nodded, giving me a go if needed. I peered back, nodding the safety to auto. I took the chance and carefully stepped over a small fence, keeping my sights locked on the Russians. One peered back a little, startling me, I fired 4 round, All placing neat wounds into their necks. I looked back at Griggs and gave him a thumbs up, seeing Cooper's big pack moving around. Griggs carefully lifted his weight over the fence, Landing just in time to catch Cooper's pack. "Damn it, Coop." He whispered. I grinned. I turned back around and passed the dead baddies. We hid inside a home, A ruined, mobbed, and burglarized home, Actually. We kept quiet, waiting for the go. We were deep inside a cellar, behind lots of junk, bikes, boxes, and all the other stuff people forget. 3 hours past, with only a "Hold on Victor-Charlie", Griggs was tempted. "We have to do something, god damnit." He whispered. Category:FanFiction